The cyclic hexapeptide somatostatin analog cyclo-(D-Trp-Lys-Val-Phe-N-Me-Ala-Tyr) is synthesized in small quantities by cyclizing the corresponding linear peptide hydrazide. This process generally requires that the cyclization medium be maintained in a dilute condition to prevent dimerization. When large quantities of cyclic hexapeptide are required, very large reaction vessels would be necessary to maintain the proper level of dilution. The process of the instant invention provides for larger quantities of the cyclic hexapeptide, but allows for a much more concentrated reaction mixture, thus the anticiptated large quantities of solvent are avoided. This results in a considerable cost saving when large quantities of the product are being prepared.